Existing electronic devices, such as laptops, tablet computers, can generally include two parts, one part for a display portion, another part for a system portion, and the system portion and the display portion are pivotally connected by a pivotal connection portion. The pivotal connection portion is provided with a rotating mechanism. Or two parts included by the electronic device are a first display portion and a second display portion, respectively, and two display portions are pivotally connected by a pivotal connection portion. The pivotal connection portion is provided with a rotating mechanism. There are still some improvement requirements of such electronic devices, to provide better appearance and more functions.